Wet
by Emo Fox
Summary: Jack has a fetish and Gabriel finds out about it because Jack isn't necessarily subtle. {Omorashi} {PWP feelings} {BottomGabe/TopJack}
1. Lavatory

Jack had a problem.

He realized he had a problem, or rather, a horribly awful perverted fetish when he caught himself staring. It wasn't a surprise to himself that he found Gabriel attractive, and though he had wrestled with these feelings for some months, he had finally learned to just accept his fate. Pining after another man wasn't new, closeted as he had been as a teenager, and still even after he joined the military.

It wasn't until he found his stride in the SEP and comfortable enough as Gabriel's friend, did he finally embrace himself completely(with Gabriel's help).

They hadn't done anything intimate, not really.

Shared a bed when the injections were bad, held each other up when they were too exhausted to move. Maybe they grinded a little harder than necessary when sparring, or even sparred and wrestled a little longer than any other pair did. But, well, that was just frustration relief, it didn't mean anything.

At least, Jack had convinced himself it didn't mean anything to Gabriel, even if he personally lived for any moment to be close to his partner.

Gabriel flirted, but he flirted with everybody.

Jack didn't want to get his hopes up, nor did he want to ruin their friendship.

Which made the moment he realized he was getting hard because he was standing next to Gabriel while he was peeing a heart stopping epiphany that sent a wave of anxiety and fear flowing through him.

But he couldn't stop looking.

It wasn't the first time they stood next to each other in the urinals, but it was the first time it had just been the two of them. The first time Jack didn't have to keep his eyes straight ahead at the wall for fear anyone else would just know he was gay if he accidentally glanced a certain way. It was the first time he didn't feel tense, and the first time he had let his eyes look to the right at Gabriel as he did his business.

Gabriel's flaccid cock was thick, the stream jutting forth strong.

Jack had an urge to be on his knees, to be between those thick thighs, to have his hands on that perfect ass encouraging the man to press into him. He wanted to suck and nip at Gabriel's balls as the man pissed in his hair, down his back-

"See something you like?" Gabriel's smooth voice broke his train of thought.

All at once Jack felt shame, his face red, barely aware he was still holding his own dick(long since finished), only until he felt it start to firm to life did he quickly tuck himself in his pants and stammer, "S-Sorry I was lost in my head."

Gabriel only smirked, nothing about him provoking or defensive. If anything he seemed to find Jack's sidelong glance flattering in the way he preened. He tucked himself back in, as if nothing happened(and nothing had really happened), "Get your head on straight, we got drills to finish."

"Yes, sir." Jack said quickly, grateful his friend couldn't read his perverted mind.

Jack had a feeling this moment would haunt him.


	2. Shower

Jack was afraid of being found out.

So afraid that he avoided Gabriel when the man went to piss, made sure he used the bathroom either before or after he did. Sometimes when that didn't work, he was sure to use a stall instead, or wait for one.

If Gabriel had noticed the avoiding behavior, he hadn't said anything about it, and everything continued on as normal.

As normal as they could be, now that Jack couldn't get the mental image out of his head, nor could he stop fantasizing about his best friend.

It didn't help they shared a bed most nights; but Jack was quick to rise, and first to sleep.

He didn't want things becoming awkward, and he felt like he had a sign on his head that said 'I want to be fucked and pissed on by Gabriel Reyes'.

Jack had felt he had been so careful, kept up normal appearances as much as he could, that when Gabriel started pissing in the showers Jack almost choked.

The room was empty, just the two of them, but that didn't mean anybody couldn't walk in at any time. They had just finished a round of sparring, a relief to Jack's pent up frustrations, and the heat of the showers had started to break the tension left in his body. The steam had felt good in his lungs before, but now he felt like he couldn't get enough air.

Gabriel had his head tipped back, his hands in his lathered hair; massaging his own scalp as his feet remained firmly planted apart. His body looked longer this way, so casual in his posture that the moan from his lips was almost obscene as his cock twitched to life as he began to urinate not a foot away from Jack in the communal stall.

"Gabriel." Jack blurted out before he could stop himself, his voice something of a hiss, almost accusatory as if the man knew what he was doing to him.

Of course his senior officer didn't pick up on the scandalized tone, or if he did, he didn't comment on it. He just kept running his fingers through his hair, then down his neck, continuing his business as if nothing was wrong(and really, nothing was wrong except the way Jack was reacting), "Saves water. I'm not going to get out and walk all the way to the bathroom and back soaking wet."

Logical, to the point, as Gabriel normally was.

Jack bit his lower lip, glad the water was hot, it meant the extra flush on his skin didn't appear abnormal. He wanted to look away but he couldn't, not until finally Gabriel had finished, his blue eyes looking up that strong body with a deeper hunger than before.

Gabriel was looking at him, one scarred brow raised, "Got a problem with it?"

He swallowed, turning to busy himself with shampoo, but mostly giving Gabriel his back so he wouldn't see his 'problem', "Nope." He said flatly, thinking this man was going to be the death of him.


	3. Bedroom

Jack felt he was going to be found out eventually, paranoid as he was as weeks passed between 'incidents'.

He just hadn't entirely expected it to be this moment.

Gabriel had been pacing around the bedroom a while, it was late, he'd woken in the middle of the night. He was mostly making sounds, pulling at his hair, making a real show at being frustrated with something.

What that something was, Jack didn't know.

Both of them were tired from a long day of training; shirtless and clad only in their underwear. Jack liked sleeping skin to skin, it was soothing, and Gabriel didn't complain about it either.

He had sat up when Gabriel started his rounds, running a hand through his bed mussed blond hair and blinking sleepily, "What's wrong?"

Gabriel hadn't responded right away, just flexed his hands, seemed to growl at the room around him and kept stomping. The little light on their side table was on, the glow stupid bright, giving everything in the room long shadows and sharp edges.

Jack shifted to the edge of the bed, letting his feet touch the cold concrete floor, "Tell me." He urged, resisting the want to reach out and touch Gabriel, "Maybe I can help?"

"I can't relax."

"Why?"

"I don't know."

It wasn't like Gabriel to not have a solution to a problem; he was the analytical one, he had a mind for strategy, it didn't matter in what context. He was a master tactician, so whatever was troubling him, must really be a hard pressed issue.

Jack frowned, trying to pick his words, but he was tired and he could see Gabriel was also tired. "Do you want to lay back down?"

"No."

"It might help-"

Gabriel cut him off, "I need to piss."

Jack blinked dumbly at him as he walked back and forth, processing what he said, "I don't understand." Clearly, he hadn't heard correctly.

"I can't relax enough to piss." Gabriel said, revealing the root cause of his frustration.

He didn't know what to do with that, he fidgeted, looked away, back at Gabe, up to the ceiling. Where should he be looking? He felt like he had a magnifying glass on him suddenly, "So, uh," He struggled to find words, "H-How can I help?"

Gabriel finally stopped moving, his dark eyes looking over to him as if assessing just how much assistance Jack could give, and how much he was willing to accept.

Before they met Gabriel was a lone wolf type. He worked well in groups, better when he was the leader; which made sense why he got promoted easily. He socialized just fine, but when it came to showing his vulnerability, he preferred to lick his wounds in peace, without anyone else.

It had taken the course of the year for Gabriel to lower those defenses for Jack, for them both to be vulnerable around each other.

This felt like another extension of trust, and Jack felt like he was violating it already with his secret fetish.

"Massage my lower back." It wasn't stated as a question, and it still took a moment for Jack to catch up.

"Okay." He said, swallowing down his nerves, he gestured to the bed, "Just come sit here."

"No." Gabriel said, "Follow me."

Before Jack could even counter, the other man had moved across the room to their small attached bathroom. The light turned on, the shaft of white bright on the grey floor from where it bled out from the small adjoining room.

Now what?

Jack had no choice but to get up, but he felt out of his body. He was moving, but it didn't feel like it was under his own power. He found himself in the bathroom with Gabriel, the space so small they both could barely fit comfortably. He took a place behind his partner, keeping distance-

Gabriel didn't give him distance, instead he leaned back into him, his feet apart(like in the shower), his head tipped back on Jack's shoulder. "Hard."

"E-excuse me?" Jack stammered, overwhelmed by the other man against him already, the feel of his warm skin against his in a setting that wasn't wrestling or sleeping. He could smell Gabriel's natural musk, something spicy, like ozone and gunpowder. He resisted the urge to bury his nose into the curls at the man's temple, an animal response to the body he was lusting after just right there.

"Massage my lower back hard," Gabriel repeated, "I need the knots gone."

This was going to happen.

Right here.

Jack was glad Gabriel had his eyes closed, had his body bowed a little so he wouldn't feel the erection already straining the front of his boxers. Instead he pressed his hands to Gabriel's lower back as instructed, slowly starting to knead the firm muscles there as hard as he could manage.

It seemed to work; Gabriel exhaled deeply through his nose, a small sound passing his lips as his body began to relax.

Jack looked down the curve of his figure, blue eyes half lidded, knowing what was going to happen and maybe the anticipation of it made it worse. He wanted badly to press his length into the cleft of Gabriel's ass, to rut into him-

He stopped those thoughts before they could start.

His friend was asking for comfort, for assistance. He was being a creep.

Jack clenched his jaw and tried to stop being turned on by Gabriel's breathy moans as he worked the knots out of his back(of course it didn't work). It only got worse for him when finally Gabriel took his cock out of his underwear, the dark uncut dick looking just as appetizing as all the times before he had seen it in passing.

Jack pressed the heel of his palm into Gabriel's back and the man groaned, turning his head into Jack's neck, lips against his throat as he crooned, "Just like that, yeah."

His mouth was open, his heart was hammering in his chest as he tried to suck in air. He couldn't look away and nothing was even happening yet. He kept up his brutal massage, even when Gabriel reached to grab one of his hands, to guide it to his front-

Gabriel had taken Jack's hand and placed it against his freed cock, guiding his strong fingers to wrap around the base.

Jack sucked in a breath, trying to hide the whimper of need that wanted to wrench from his throat.

What was he doing? Why was he doing this?

"Just like that." Gabriel said again, barely words at all, just sounds.

Jack held him loose in his hand, positioning him as he felt the first pulse; Gabriel starting to release. Short bursts at first, his body nearly jack knifing from the effort; clearly he had been holding it in until this moment.

That only made things worse.

The desperation Gabriel must have been feeling for relief, and the power it sent surging through Jack's veins at being the one to give him that relief was overwhelming.

The stream stabilized, strong, and Gabriel moaned openly.

Jack shivered, he loved that sound, he wanted more of it. Wanted to chase it with his mouth; but all he could do was watch, was hold him, his hand on his back more of an absent caress than a massage anymore.

God what would it feel like to fuck Gabriel like this? When his body was lax and open, when he was delirious with the pleasure of release?

He couldn't shake the thoughts, couldn't stop himself from squeezing Gabriel's dick; watching as the stream stuttered and the man's hips jerked.

Beautiful.

This was the most beautiful man he had ever seen.

"You get off on this, don't you?"

The question caught him off guard, sent his internal passion hitting a brick wall and forcing his mind offline.


	4. Suck

"I'm not accusing you." Gabriel soothed a moment later.

Jack's brain was still offline, his body intimately close to the other man. His hand still on his mostly flaccid cock, even after he had stopped peeing. He was looking down his body, same as before, but this time to really avoid looking at Gabriel's face. He was worried over what expression he would find there.

"Jack." He tried to urge, settled for a lower coo, "Jackie."

"Sorry." He finally said, stiff. "I'm sorry, I didn't-"

"Stop." Gabriel said, gently reaching to nudge Jack's hand away from him, to tuck himself back in, to get decent so they could have a conversation. He moved in Jack's arms, away from him, turning so he could look at his face.

Jack wasn't looking at him, had his eyes to the floor, his face red with shame.

"Seriously." Gabriel said, lifting his hand to nudge his head up, to get Jack to look at him again. "It's not like you were subtle."

"Oh god." Jack looked ready to combust, but Gabriel didn't let him get away, easing his arm around his waist before the blond took a quick step back.

"I guess I didn't need to ask, I can tell." He said, dropping the hand that had been under Jack's chin to instead press against the bulge obvious in the front of his pants.

"You're not," Jack swallowed, looking down and not really believing what was happening. With Gabriel so close, touching him, after what he had just done and what he had been doing over the course of the weeks. "You're not disgusted?"

"Of course not." He said gently, trying to ease Jack's nerves, "I wouldn't let this go on if I was. If I didn't want it."

Finally those pretty blue eyes looked up at him, a mix of lust and hope painted on his expression.

"I like it." Gabriel said, continuing in that same low purr, "I like you."

Of course, this wasn't the way the confession went in his head. Jack considered himself a romantic, a proper man despite his flaws and now questionable sexual needs. He had always expected if he ever did get the courage to act on his crush, he'd be the one asking Gabriel out, or at the least confessing to him one night in bed.

Away from all this, leaving this as a fantasy and nothing else.

But here Gabriel was, in the bathroom, right after he had just held his dick to piss, telling him he liked him and this weird kink he just recently developed(or rather, recently been made aware of).

It was good, but it felt so surreal, bizarre he couldn't stop himself from blurting out, "I like you too." As if that wasn't obvious.

"I know." Gabriel said with an easy smirk, squeezing Jack's clothed cock for emphasis. "Why don't I show you how much I like you?"

Jack clenched his jaw and didn't stop his roommate from popping the button on his underwear. He let out a breath through his nose when Gabriel pulled him out, unable to help it as he leaned his weight back on the wall behind him.

"Relax." He said as he dropped to his knees.

Damn if that wasn't a pretty sight, and before he could stop himself he had reached to touch Gabriel's shorn curls. The texture soft, inviting, more so when the man hummed pleasantly from the touch.

Gabriel initiated eye contact with a lazy pump of his hand on Jack's sensitive self before he took his dick down to the root in one swallow.

"Fuck." Jack hissed through his teeth, that tight suction, mixed with the heat and wetness of his mouth and tongue, it caused his toes to curl. Couldn't help it when he ran his fingers over his scalp, nails down his neck in encouragement.

The contact got him another low hum which only vibrated straight through him from where they were connected.

Jack remained leaned up against the wall, his hips forward, letting Gabriel bob up and down on his cock; the sounds obscene, the sight of him plunging into that mouth over and over so erotic he couldn't help but moan. Should be embarrassed he was close already, but it was hard not to be after everything that happened tonight and Gabriel looked so good down there.

His hair pulled back, his face flush, his pretty brown eyes wet from how valiantly he was deep throating him.

"I can't, I'm," Jack's words were cut off, Gabriel's hands still on his thighs, offering a squeeze of encouragement that could be interpreted as nothing else. "Jesus, Gabe-"

Hardly much more warning than that as he gripped his close shorn curls tight and plunged himself deep into his throat, surprised he didn't choke him as he came. Gabriel took it all down, swallowing around him with a professional ease that made his knees weak.

When Gabriel pulled off Jack had to brace on the wall to keep from falling down all together which gained him a purring chuckle from his bed mate, "You always that easy to please?" He cooed, if only to see the flush light up Jack's face all the way to his neck.

"You caught me off guard." Jack weakly protested.

"You know what you've been wanting." He said, standing up, running his thumb over his wet lower lip, his dark eyes still intense.

Jack was caught in that gaze, but the other man didn't move closer, the space between them small but feeling like a chasm with how long they stared. Until Jack awkwardly cleared his throat and gestured, "Want me to, um, to you know-"

"Your delivery needs work." Gabriel snorted, "But no, I'm good. We got drills tomorrow, so get your ass in bed and let's cuddle."

He couldn't help but smile as Gabriel walked off, waving him forward through Jack didn't need to be told twice. "Yes, sir."


	5. Kiss

There wasn't another incident until a few days later.

They didn't really formally discuss what had happened between them, other than the one night in the bathroom. But, something had still shifted. For the better, in Jack's opinion. It felt like they had gotten closer, like he could be more open. They shared a bed each night instead of most nights. They didn't have any more physical intimacy passed cuddling, which was normal, but it still felt better somehow.

Jack wanted to breach the subject again, wanted to push for something.

Jack wanted to be bold; it had been days, but he wasn't courageous enough to start a verbal conversation. He wanted to do something physical, to provoke a reaction out of Gabriel, to know the man still felt the same about what this was.

He had an opportunity after training, when Gabriel had made a detour into the restroom. Jack followed him but before he could position himself at a urinal he had tugged on his wrist, "Gabe." He had said, gesturing towards a stall, a little anxious about it since no one was in there yet but surely someone would come if they weren't quick.

Gabriel hadn't fussed or even gave him any sort of look, just followed the blond into the bathroom stall, "I do really have to piss though." He said, a little like a joke, his tone light.

"I know," He said, still feeling the nerves getting to him as he sat down on the toilet in front of the other man, "I just, can I?"

Despite Jack not really giving him much to go on Gabriel said, "You can do anything you want Jackie." With such an ease of conviction that it caused the blond to flush.

Instead of trying to puzzle out the sentence, he worked on unlatching Gabriel's belt, popping the button on his fatigues and slowly pulling down the zipper. The man above him interested in what was going on, but Jack could hardly look at him. Despite being accepted for his unusual needs, the fact that nothing had really been discussed in terms of boundaries or even what they were still had him a little on edge that he might push too far and it'd all break apart.

When Gabriel brushed his knuckles against the side of his cheek, down his jaw, the action so tender it made Jack's hands shake as he tugged down his underwear and finally freed his flaccid cock. Gabriel widened his stance and Jack gently ran his hands along his soft shaft, "Can I?" He asked again, even though he knew he didn't have to.

It finally seemed to click for Gabriel though, he raised a brow but didn't offer any further skepticism, "Whatever you like sunshine."

Jack took the incentive to lean forward, to finally take Gabriel's dick into his mouth, just pillowing it against his tongue and enjoying the salty flavor of him. Sweat from training mixed with the precum that beaded at the tip of it.

One of Gabriel's hands found his hair, nails raking over his scalp, sometimes gripping his hair before letting it go again. Just aimless movement as he relaxed his body and tipped his head back, giving the blond what he wanted.

The first spurt of piss was released in his mouth and Jack closed his eyes; moaning deep at the warm acrid flavor of it. Encouraging without words for the other man to keep letting go; having placed his hands on Gabriel's strong thighs, his fingers digging into the muscle as the other man continued to piss.

Stronger this time, and Jack was swallowing every drop, feeling his cock grow hard in his pants, having to adjust with a squirm on the hard toilet seat.

"You're really into this shit, goddamn." Gabriel said, a little breathless, the warm cavern of Jack's mouth sucking him down while he urinated was definitely something he had never experienced before. It was a strange sensation, but definitely a good strange. He could definitely get used to it, if this was what Jack wanted.

Eventually the stream stopped; there was nothing left to suck down but Jack licked at him anyway, cleaning him up and keeping him in his mouth.

Gabriel groaned, just a deep rumble of sound above him as he gently pulled on Jack's hair, "If you keep doing that you'll have something new to swallow."

Jack just gave a hum, not stopping, his body pitching forward a little more; inviting, wanting, even without words. His eyes were closed, completely enraptured by the moment, unable to stop. Not wanting to stop, the hands on Gabriel's thighs moving up to his hips, running under his shirt to run his nails over his ribs.

"Fuck." Gabriel hissed at the sensation, already feeling himself grow hard under the soft warmth of Jack's tongue and hot mouth. Wouldn't be long before he had a full erection, his hips starting to move as he thrust in and out of Jack's mouth.

Jack relaxed his throat, took all of it in, right to the root, his nose buried in Gabriel's pubic hair. The masculine smell of him turning Jack on even more; but his own 'problem' wasn't even an issue. He was completely focused on what he was doing, wanting to get Gabriel off, completely singular in his need.

"You look so fucking good on my cock." Gabriel panted, his hand having moved to the back of Jack's head, tipping it back a little, letting him push in easier. Controlling the pace, his brown eyes blown, teeth biting at his lower lip.

Jack looked up at him then, blue eyes rimmed with tears, faced flushed in effort as he was used.

It was at that moment the bathroom door opened; a duo of soldiers walking in, chatting amongst themselves. Loud enough to break the moment.

It was also exactly at that time that Gabriel sucked in air and jerked his hips to crush Jack against him as he came down his throat.

The blond's throat convulsed around him in quiet dry heaves, nails digging into his hips but he didn't stop and Jack didn't try and push off. Suffocating on him so, so good.

It took less than a minute for him to pull himself out and for Jack to grab in air, his lips swollen and red, his eyes still glassy and far away.

He reached silently down, running his calloused fingers over the bottom of his lip. Gabriel leaned in, the sound of the soldiers in the bathroom of no real consequence, but still a threat. His lips pressed against Jack's ear, "You're really something else Morrison. Gives a new meaning to the nickname 'golden boy', doesn't it?" He joked before he kissed the side of Jack's face, tucked himself away and left the cramped stall.

Jack was left dumbfounded in the wake of the innocent kiss; not even bothered by all the dirty shit that just happened. Or even the fact he needed to wait until the other soldiers left before he could even leave the stall.

He'd probably be late for drills, but even that was a distant worry.

Gabriel had kissed him. He'd never done that before.


	6. I think I'm in love

After everything they had done so far, maybe it was stupid Jack was thinking about a kiss that was almost innocent(would have been, had Jack not just swallowed Gabriel's cum and piss a moment before it happened).

But he had been thinking about it, constantly.

Days passed and Gabriel was just the same. They worked together as usual, drills, ate together, slept cuddled in the same bed. But Jack couldn't help but be tense. Maybe he was getting in too deep, maybe for Gabriel it was just a surface level thing. Like he was just helping his friend with his needs, like he used to do when the start of the enhancement program had been shitty for both of them.

Did it have to mean anything? Did any of this have to mean anything?

To Jack, it did. It started to need to have an explanation, because the baseline had been his own heartbeat the entire time.

He knew he had hyper focused on Gabriel since all of this. Could snapshot his laughing moments with friends, the way his body moved during training, how elegant he looked when he was running during drills.

How his skin shined in the sunlight, how sweat glistened like diamonds on his exposed skin when he overexerted himself. How his brown eyes had flecks of gold in them and how they'd crinkle at the edges when he smiled.

Jack realized all at once he was in love with Gabriel Reyes.

Like a punch to the stomach which came with an icy realization that there was a big chance Gabriel wasn't in love with him. Or anything more than friends and might never be.

It made him realize that whatever they were doing would end after the program was finished. If not before, if Gabriel found someone else he was more interested in.

It also felt like it was wrong to keep doing this, if he had feelings. Like he was betraying Gabriel somehow. That his platonic feelings were being used in the wrong way.

"You're overthinking." Gabriel's voice traveled from the bathroom, momentarily he stepped out to give Jack a look. He was brushing his teeth, clad only in his underwear and backlit from the glow of the light inside.

"No." Was Jack's weak reply from the bed, dressed down in only his underwear as well, hugging a pillow in his friend's absence.

"You are." He said, spitting in the sink before he flicked off the light. "You've been over thinking for days."

"Am I that obvious?"

"You've also been avoiding me." He said, not accusatory as he walked back over to the bed.

Jack flushed and felt as if Gabriel could see it even in the dark. He scooted over to make room for the other soldier, letting him cuddle in close. The feel of skin on skin always feeling electric; and now made him feel guilty, almost shamed for it. Couldn't help it though, using Gabriel as a pillow, his face nestled in the usual spot in the crook of his neck. It felt good being this close, safe. "Sorry."

"Wanna talk about it?" He asked, casual. His warm hand on the back of Jack's neck, his thumb kneading the hard muscle there.

Jack knew he needed to.

After a few moments of silence Gabriel decided to add, "No pressure."

"Why did you kiss me?" He blurted out, because if he didn't just throw it out there he'd probably never ask.

It was Gabriel's turn to hesitate and Jack held his breath. Before finally he spoke, "'cause I like you. Wanted to." He paused before he asked, "Does that make things weird?"

Which really, was a funny question, assuming everything they had been doing together.

"No." Jack said quickly, feeling his blush all the way down to his chest. He tapped his fingers nervously over Gabriel's collar, "No, I liked it. I like you too."

"Can I kiss you again?"

"Yes." He said almost too quickly.

Gabriel nudged him over onto his side, so they were facing each other. His touch was feather light on Jack's jaw. Even in the dark it was easy to come together; their bodies moving as one was second nature. Not just military training at this point, but something beyond that.

Jack couldn't help the soft noise he made when their lips met, his arms moving to circle around Gabriel's shoulders, to pull him in closer.

The kiss stretched for ages, lazy and eternal.

Gabriel tasted like his mint toothpaste, it numbed Jack's tongue.

Together they touched and grinded on each other; biting, nipping and tasting each other in lazy pulls. Gabriel's hands slipping down his back and under the waistband of his underwear, cupping at his ass in a way that made him straddle the other man's thick thigh.

Wasn't long before their bodies responded, Jack rocking his hips against the hard muscle of Gabriel's leg, his cock hard and weeping.

"You feel so good Jackie." He said in a low tone between kisses, tugging at the blond's underwear until Jack was wriggling to have it removed altogether. Didn't take long before they were naked against each other, the velvet skin of their cocks lining up and pushing at each other.

"Gabe." He said unintelligently, breathless, chasing Gabriel's mouth whenever he'd draw away for some reason or another. Drunk on the sensation of it all, wanting as much as he could get.

Gabriel reached behind him to the nightstand, getting some lotion in his hand before he replaced it on their dicks. Warm and wet the slide caused Jack to moan and Gabriel couldn't help but run his kisses from his jaw to his neck. "So beautiful." He groaned against the skin of his throat, creating a nice slot they could both rut into by cupping his hands around them both and sliding up and down the lengths.

Jack tipped his head back, breathing hard and shivering when Gabriel started to bite at his neck. Everything was so intimate, so warm. His hands grabbing for purchase on the other man's shoulders, up into his short curly hair. "Gabe." The name just kept tumbling from his lips, it felt surreal. In the dark he could only see the strong silhouette of his fellow soldier, the mesmerizing glint of his dark eyes.

But it was enough, more than enough.

Gabriel was real and pressed against him, breathing just as shallowly and enjoying all the same sensations. It was amazing and he never wanted it to end, but he knew it would, was so close he couldn't stop from chasing his orgasm in every jerky move of his hips as he fucked into Gabriel's slick hands and against his cock.

"Cum for me." Gabriel said against his ear, teeth teasing the lobe and really that's all it took.

Jack keened, his body spasmed and shook as he came between them making a mess of them both.

Wasn't long before he felt the wet warmth again and heard the deep groan of Gabriel, almost could feel it in the vibration of his body.

Everything felt like cotton and Jack clung to the other man, kissing and nuzzling at him almost in a stupor.

They both rode out the high together, just petting and kissing as the mess started to dry between them.

Gabriel was the one who eventually tried to get away, to try and clean them up.

But Jack stopped him, grabbing his wrist and whispering, "Please, just a minute more."

"Anything for you sunshine." Gabriel had said back tiredly, kissing him again and Jack couldn't help but think he was dreaming.

It was all too perfect.


End file.
